The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium.times.hortorum known by the varietal name Angel (Oglevee No. 75, Bodger No. 10GM 148-1). The new variety was discovered in a selective breeding program by David Lemon at Bodger Seeds, Ltd., Lompoc, Calif. The new variety is a selection from the crossing of Fisbal (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,392).times.Snowhite (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,312). Both Fisbal and Snowhite have a semi-double flower form, whereas the flower form for Angel is double. Angel blooms early, whereas Fisbal blooms later. Angel is more heat tolerant than Snowhite.
The new cultivar was first asexually reproduced by cuttings at Oglevee Ltd., Connellsville, Pa., and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings at Oglevee Ltd. in Connellsville, Pa. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.
The new cultivar, when grown in a glass greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa., using full light, 60.degree. fahrenheit night temperature, 72.degree. fahrenheit day temperature, 72.degree. fahrenheit vent temperature and grown in a soilless media of constant fertilizer 200 parts per million of nitrogen and potassium has a response time of six weeks from the rooted cutting to a flowering plant in a 10.0 cm pot.